


Three Kisses

by EleganceInABox



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Simonette, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleganceInABox/pseuds/EleganceInABox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenes that show Simon and Jeanette's favorite and most memorable kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoy these short stories I wrote!!

It happened when they were twelve, four years after they had met. The pair were doing nothing out of the ordinary on the day that it happened, just sitting in one of their favorite spots, the corner of the small library a block from their homes. They sat together in the corner that they had made their own after being the only ones to sit in it for years, and they were content, on the surface. 

The blue and purple clad chipette was sitting on an overstuffed chair, fiddling with her hair because she had her companion on her mind. She had loved him from the moment they met when she and her sisters first encountered the Chipmunks when they were eight years old. It was from that moment that she knew that the two of them were meant to be. Little did she know that he thought the same thing. He fell in love with her at the same time she fell for him, and wanted more than anything to tell her. But the thing holding both of them back was their nervousness. True, Simon wasn't as shy as Jeanette normally, but she did something to him. The way her emerald eyes stared right into his soul undid him and turned him into putty.

But he knew that he had to tell her, something in him just told him that he needed to. He suspected that it was because his brothers, Alvin and Theodore, we're getting closer to their own counterparts in a more romantic way. True, what his brother’s do shouldn’t bother him, nor should it make him want to tell Jeanette what he felt, but it did. He wanted to be as happy as the both of them, except without the constant bickering (like Alvin and Brittany did.)

He placed his book beside himself and looked at Jeanette, which made him smile. She was so immersed in the book, made obvious by the fact that she was sticking her tongue out slightly. No matter how much he wanted to keep watching her, he knew that he had to make the confession, this was now or never for him. 

He cleared his throat, “Um, Jeanette?”

She was a little startled because of the sound, but calmed instantly when she realized it was only her best friend trying to get her attention. “Yes Simon? What is it?” She stared at him expectantly as she awaited his reply. 

He looked out the window, then looked back to her with a smile. “Would you like to take a walk before it gets dark? It seems like a nice day outside.”

“Of course Simon, I would love to.” She smiled as she put her book into her knapsack and got up. He did the same and lead her out of the library and to a small park nearby.

After walking for a short while, Simon knew it was time. “So Jeanette, there’s….well…there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“What is it Simon?” She looked at him, worry in her eyes. “You know that you can tell me anything.”

“I know, it’s just that this is a bit harder to get out…” After that phrase spilled from his mouth, he knew there was no going back. He stopped in his tracks, and grabbed hold of Jeanette’s hand. “Jeanette, what I need to tell you is that I like you, a lot. Not just as a best friend, but as a lover. There’s something about you, and whatever it is it…..well it makes me fall in love with you all over again every time I see you. From the moment we met in that hotel room all those years ago, to the day you walked into my classroom, to this moment right now I knew I loved you more than words could explain. I don’t personally believe in the concepts of ‘fate’ or ‘destiny’, but this, what we share, our connection, feels like fate. We were meant to be, and it would be an honor if you would consider being my girlfriend.”

He had been looking down at his feet as he made his confession, and looked up after about a minute of silence to judge what Jeanette was thinking. He was shocked to see she was crying, tears streaming quickly down her flushed face, one hand covering her mouth. 

“J-jeanette, I didn’t mean to upset you…. I'm so sorry…” He looked down once again in defeat, that's when she finally spoke. 

“I love you too.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew he heard it. He was in the process of lifting his head when her body collided with his, sending both chipmunks to the ground. “I love you Simon Alfred Seville. I love you more than Theodore and Eleanor love baking. I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, and I'm so beyond happy that you feel the same.” The last sentence was what brought on more tears of joy, this had to have been the happiest day of her life, of both of their lives. She looked up from his tear stained blue sweater to see him smiling a goofy smile, one she only saw when they were alone. She smiled back sweetly, then attempted to pick herself up off of him, to no avail. As soon as she was upright and attempted to help him up, she tripped over her shoelace and fell right back on top of his, this time her nose touching his. 

She blushed at their closeness and he used their closeness to do something he had wanted to do for some time, kiss her. It wasn’t an intense kiss, nor was it sloppy. It, to them, was perfect. It was a simple kiss on the lips, as gentle as a butterfly’s wings and full of love. To them, it was the kiss of the century, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. After only a minute, they pulled away from each other, and smiled. Jeanette giggled, and once again got herself off the ground, and successfully helped Simon up as well. Simon then grabbed her hand and they began to walk home. 

“So does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” Jeanette asked him quietly

“If you’ll have me,” he replied, admiring her beauty in the sunlight.

“Of course I will,” She gasped, “And how dare you think that I would never want you.” She giggled at her pretend scolding of him and squeezed his hand. “There’s nothing in this world I want more than you.”


	2. Husband and Wife

Their first kiss as husband and wife was in a word, magical, and well worth the wait. Simon proposed to his girlfriend of six years on the night of their senior prom, which just so happened to be the same night that his brother Alvin got his girlfriend (Jeanette’s older sister Brittany) pregnant with twin boys. To them, the night was perfect, they had fun at the dance, as trivial as it had seemed in the past, and they spent the night together for the first time. That whole night, they discussed their future, because they were young and in love, what else were they supposed to do? 

It was that night that they set a date, June 5th, seven years from the day they became engaged. It was the perfect date, and had the perfect timing, because they had more than enough time to plan the wedding, but more importantly they were able to continue and finish their educations before the wedding. 

Five years of school came and went and the pair graduated from Harvard with their masters in their fields (with Simon going part time to work towards his PhD.) That’s when the pair really got excited, that meant two years until they were to be wed; luckily they were able to find jobs so they were able to save up for their special day. 

Month by month, everything the two chipmunks had planned was becoming a reality. They were able to pick a wonderful spot on the beach to get married, they made save the dates and sent them out, all of their friends and family rsvp’d “yes”, and all the little details seemed to dissipate as time went on. 

However, as they got closer to the wedding, time seemed to slow down. It seemed to Jeanette that everything was working against them by that point. 

When they first got engaged, time flew by: Alvin and Brittany’s sons, Alvin Jr. and James, were born, Eleanor and Theodore graduated from cooking school and started their own café, Alvin and Brittany finished their own college educations while still performing, and Dave found himself a wonderful new long-time girlfriend. It all seemed to flash before her eyes, and now it seemed she could run faster than the days were going (and Jeanette had A LOT of trouble running.) There were only two things that gave her joy in the final months of preparation for her wedding: the fact that she was about to marry the love of her life, and she was finally going in to get her gown fitted, so it was just right on her special day. 

When the day finally came, Simon couldn’t believe it. He had everything prepared, his suit, the suits for his brothers, his vows, the rings, everything. The only thing he seemed not to have was “chill” (according to Alvin.) He was a nervous wreck, what if he messed up his vows? Or worse, if she fell and he couldn’t be there to help her up as she walked down the aisle? But he knew all his fears were going to go away once he saw her in her wedding dress, just like in the movies they would watch together sometimes. 

He waited at the altar, with all his guests eyes on him, for his Jeanette to finally appear. 

Then, she did, and what a sight it was. There was a glow behind her, it made her look even more like an angel as she walked down the beach towards him. Time seemed to get even slower for the two of them as she walked down the aisle, they wanted nothing more at that moment than to be together. She beamed at him from behind her veil, which he returned. When she finally got to the gazebo that acted as the altar for their beach wedding, Simon realized a breath he had no idea that he was holding in, it was as if he was so nervous that something would happen that he focused more on making sure everything was okay rather than breathing. 

The priest said his usual speech, which the pair barely listened to, then it was time for the vows. Jeanette said here first, staring right into the eyes of her beloved, she told him everything she had ever loved about him, and why those things were why she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together. 

Then it was Simon’s turn, and he recited exactly what he said to her when he first told her he loved her. By the end she was crying, and he was tearing up a little as well. They said their “I do”(s), then it was time for the kiss. It took a moment for them to fully comprehend that they were officially married, but when they did, boy did they show it. Simon pulled Jeanette into the most passionate kiss of their relationship. Once again, it was perfect, their lips interlocked, sealing their marriage, sealing the promise to be there for each other. It lasted a minute and a half, according to Alvin, but to them it felt too short. When it was over, they stayed close, with his forehead leaned against her, and before the crowd broke out in cheers, Simon was able to do something he waited seven years to do. 

He whispered, “Hello Mrs. Simon Seville.”

Then she giggled and whispered back, “Jeanette Ann Seville, I like the sound of that.”

Then came the cheers.


	3. She's Finally Here

This day marked a turning point in their lives, so of course they sealed it with a kiss. This kiss marked a new member of their family, their first and only daughter Amelia. 

The pregnancy had been hard on Jeanette, making her weaker as she got further and further into the pregnancy. Her struggle was also hard on her loving husband Simon, , who hated to see the love of his life in so much distress. 

When the day finally came, Simon was beyond ready. He had a bag packed and in the car from the moment Jeanette hit her seventh month of pregnancy, in fear that the complications in Jeanette’s health might lead to early labor, like the doctor had suspected it might. 

He knew even before his wife even went into labor that it was coming. She had some contractions the night before (which the doctor said might occur at 37 weeks), and they were even worse in the morning. So that afternoon he drove her down to the hospital , and as they left the car, it happened. 

“Simon,” She squeaked, leaning against the car for support.

“Yes? What is it darling?” He asked while getting the bag he had prepared out of the car.

She gave a slight chucks, “It seems you have impeccable timing dear,” she stated, then looked up at him with wide eyes. “My water just broke.”

His grey eyes widened, and with that he rushed her into the hospital and got her right into a room in the maternity ward, where their obstetrician made her quite comfortable. 

“The epidural should kick in sometime soon. To release more, just press this little button here. But the baby is early, as you know, so be sure not to try and use to much, it will stop distributing the fluid after a while, but too much at once could cause an issue in the delivery, so please bear that in mind. At this point we have no idea what issues might arise, or whether the baby will be able to be delivered naturally. Again, these are just things to keep in your mind, because we don’t want to put anyone at risk.” With that, he left the room, but not before he gave the already terrified chipette a (somewhat) reread during smile. 

The smile, however, didn’t help one bit, as Jeanette began to cry as soon as he left.

“Oh Simon, what if something happens?” She sobbed, gently rubbing her stomach. “I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to our baby.”

Simon got up from his chair next to her bed and began to gently pet her head, smoothing her hair. “My love everything will be alright.” He kissed the top of her head gently. And, once again, Simon Seville was right. After thirteen hours of labor, Jeanette was finally able to deliver a beautiful, healthy (albeit premature) baby girl. 

After she was cleaned off and fed, the baby, named Amelia Marie Seville, was fast asleep in her father's arms. He smiled down at her, and then he smiled at his wife, who was minutes away from falling asleep herself. He placed his daughter in the special cubicle that was brought into the room and sat on the bed with his wife. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed another kiss on the top of her head. 

“You did it.” He cupped her face in his hands as he stared deep into her emerald eyes. “You brought our daughter into this world, it was all you and I am so beyond proud of what you were able to accomplish.” She smiled at him, and that's when he kissed her tenderly.

The kiss wasn’t shy, like their first, or passionate, like the one they shared at their wedding. No, this kiss was on a level all it’s own. It was filled with love and adoration; the two of them couldn’t be happier than they were in that moment. As they pulled away, the only thought on their minds, aside from how happy they both were, was how tired they both were. With that, they joined their daughter in peaceful sleep.

...That is until, she woke up hungry about an hour later…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as I had writing it! If you have any ideas or suggestions for more stories you would like to see, let me know! Thank you!!


End file.
